All in the name of love
by grahamcrackers
Summary: Lucius strongly disapproves of draco and ginny's relationship. Find out how Draco finally stands up to him. Songfic feat simple plans 'perfect'.


Disclaimer --- Do. Not. Own. Anything. But. The. Plot. Song. Is. From. Simple. Plan. Duh. You. Should. Know. that.  
  
My first SONGFIC! YAY!  
  
=====================  
  
Hey dad look at me  
  
Think back and talk to me  
  
did I grow up according to plan?  
  
=====================  
  
Draco glared at his father. How dare he? "You dishonor me, boy!" Lucius spat, towering over his son. Draco clenched his fists as he looked at Lucius right in the eye. "First, you do not join the dark lord, then now YOU ARE INVOLVED WITH A FILTHY WEASELY?"  
  
===========  
  
Do you think i'm wasting my time  
  
Doing things I wanna do?  
  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along  
  
============  
  
"She is NOT filthy." Draco said through gritted teeth. Lucius hit him hard with his cane. Draco fell to the floor, clutching his stomach in agony. "HOW DARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Lucius bellowed. Draco was breathing hard as he struggled to get up. "I tried," he said in a low whisper. Lucius sneered and kicked him back down. "You never tried, boy. NEVER. You were always rebelling!"  
  
===========  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't pretend that I'm all right  
  
and you can't change me  
  
==============  
  
"Nothing you will say will change what I feel for her." Draco groaned. Lucius' nostrils flared. "Say that again." He growled. Draco had to do this. He had to do this for them; for their future together. For Ginny, the woman he loved. "I said---AGHH!" Lucius struck him again. Draco gave a soft whimper but did not give in. "You are a DISGRACE to the Malfoy name! I am ashamed to even call you my son!"  
  
===========  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
============  
  
Draco gathered himself off the floor and glared at Lucius. "I was NEVER your son!" he spat. He hated Lucius. He hated everything about him. He hated how he hurt his mother, how he tortured Draco as a child, how he obeyed evil. "WHAT KIND OF SON ARE YOU?" Lucius demanded heatedly, eyes blazing. Draco balled up his fists. "Not yours." He said in a low, deadly whisper.  
  
==========  
  
I try not to think  
  
About the pain I feel inside  
  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
  
All the days you spent with me  
  
Now seem so far away  
  
And it feels like you don't care anymore  
  
===========  
  
With a cry filled with hate, Lucius lunged at Draco. "UGH!" Draco fell to the floor, Lucius pinning him down. "How do you want your death? Slow and painful or quick?" "You have no heart." Draco said.  
  
==========  
  
And now I try hard to make it  
  
I just want to make you proud  
  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
  
I can't stand another fight  
  
And nothing's alright  
  
==========  
  
"You have one more chance, boy. What will it be? Join us." Lucius said menacingly. "Never." Draco spit on Lucius' face and pushed him off. "I hate you!" Draco said with disgust. Lucius smiled evilly and threw his head back and gave a shrill cackle. "Oh boy, the feeling is mutual!" Lucius whipped out his wand. "You will pay for the embarrassment you have caused me!"  
  
============  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
================  
  
Draco too, drew out his wand, preparing himself. "AVADA----"  
  
"CRUCIO!" Draco yelled. Lucius fell to the floor in agony, screaming with pain. Hurriedly, Draco made his way out of the manor with nothing but his wand and a triumphant smile playing on his lips.  
  
===============  
  
Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
  
Please don't turn your back  
  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
  
'Cuz you don't understand  
  
===============  
  
Once outside, Draco let out a sigh of relief. Finally, he stood up to Lucius. He was his own man now. He came out as victorious and triumphant, all in the name of love. Draco made his way down the street to finally come home to his one true love; Virgina Weasely. He could now tell her that they could be together. He could now say to her that they were fine.  
  
============  
  
'Cuz we lost it all  
  
Nothing last for ever  
  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Now it's just too late and we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
=============  
  
As Draco neared his destination, he finally noticed that he had won his freedom. He was now free.  
  
***  
  
***  
  
***  
  
YAY! MY FIRST ATTEMPT FOR A SONGFIC! HOPED YOU LIKED IT! =) 


End file.
